


In the beginning there was

by Kalpeahius



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Insectoid, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalpeahius/pseuds/Kalpeahius
Summary: Linha has a night time discussion with C'thilia, an aristocrat and a matriarch with more legs than what she's comfortable with.





	In the beginning there was

"Goodness, I don't intend to breed you tonight. It'll take a whole moon's cycle for me to be able, and it certainly won’t happen on a flat bed of all things. Stop your fretting."

A small 'Oh' escaped from Linha, her anxious movements stilling in surprise. The relaxation was short-lived: she tensed again when the insect queen lowered herself beside her on the bed, gathering all of her six legs neatly to her sides.

"You ooze stress. It will be quite impossible for me to fall asleep." Her tone was impatient. "Do you wish for separate chambers?"

"I-..." In a way she did: it had been a long day, and the scerach remained intimidating to her. But it would be much easier to get used to their proximity sooner rather than later.

Lady C'thilia had begun to unbraid her silvery hair, the fullness of it falling on the bed in heavy slopes. Linha licked her cracked lips.

"It's just. I haven't had a restful night's sleep in years when sleeping next to another." Her husband's drinking had made sure of that. Former husband’s, she reminded herself tightly.

Lady C’thilia hmm-ed and made a sharp clicking noise. The door to the sleeping chambers opened promptly, and a male scerach appeared at the doorway.

"A small mug of Atha's sleep concoction. Tell him to dilute it."

The servant bowed and closed the door without a sound.

C'thilia turned back to her. "You will tonight." Her tone had a 'problem solved' finality to it. She made a grand movement at Linha, her delicate arm bending at the wrist in an all-encompassing wave. "Let's look at you then. Better to see the damaged shell right away so we can fix it."

Linha had a moment's confusion until she understood the shell to mean her body, and the hand wave to be directed at her nightgown.

"It's just bruises." She found herself replying in a small voice. "No damage."

The scerach looked down upon her, the alien face and the black scleras impossible for Linha to read. She was quiet for a time until her mandibles moved in a click. "There have been cases where humans have hidden their damage in fear of being an...undesirable trade. It is quite troublesome. Very well.” And then she extended her hand to Linha and rested a sharp finger below her collar bones. “Then let us see what I traded for, instead.” She dragged the finger down slowly, cloth and buttons creasing under it.

\---


End file.
